April Fool, Mal
by PurpleFairy672
Summary: April fools day has always been Mal's favourite day of the year. She's going to spend it in Auradon too, with some Hero kids added to the mix. One-shot.
Audrey hummed to herself as she reached for her hair-dryer, her hair still dripping wet from her shower. She smiled as she saw herself in the mirror- she knew she was the most beautiful of them all. She dryed her hair using her hair-dryer, and looked up in the mirror again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her brown locks were coated in white powder. She ran a finger through it and smelt it. "Baby powder," she muttered to herself.

"FOOLED YOU!" Someone shouted from the window, and Audrey let out a very unlady-like scream again. She turned to find Mal smiling at her. "April fool, Aud," She waved.

"You...you...you put...b-baby powder in m-my hair-dryer?" She stammered out.

Mal nodded and shrugged. "Couldn't think of a better prank. The best ones are for the others. You were the first person to be pranked. Now you're going to help me with the other pranks."

"Not helping you," Audrey rolled her eyes, picking up a bottle of red nail polish.

"For your information, I replaced your nail polish with red ink," Mal smirked. Audrey dropped the bottle in horror, and normal red nail polish spilled out of it. "Fooled you again. Besides, you have to help me. This has been going on for like, thirteen years or so. I keep pranking people, and then they help me prank others."

"Fine," Audrey groaned. "Let me clean up first." She grabbed her towel and rubbed her head, and when she removed it her hair was covered in red hair dye. "Ugh..." Mal laughed, as she climbed in through the window and flopped on Audrey's bed. She was wearing a purple crop top and denim shorts. She was wearing her usual black boots, and her hair was in a loose ponytail that rested on her shoulder. She looked all set for April fools day.

Audrey rolled her eyes at Mal's fashion sense before disappearing in the bathroom. She didn't come back for at least an hour. When she did at last Mal asked, "How long does it take you to shower?"

"The red dye was so diffucult to remove," Audrey complained, before picking up her light blue ankle strap heels. Just as she was about to walk her right heel snapped, and she fell. She glared at Mal. "You..." she hissed.

"I know, right?" Mal smiled. Audrey groaned before putting on pink sandals.

"So who are we pranking next?"Audrey asked.

There was silence before Mal smirked. "Doug," she replied.

The two girls walked out of the room and to the boys' building, which was right across from theirs. But before they went there Mal pulled Audrey into the art room, where she opened the cupboard and pulled out a large bag. She peeked inside it to make sure it was the right one and smiled.

"What's this?" Audrey asked.

"Last year's Halloween decorations," Mal smiled mysteriously.

They made their way to Doug's room, and as usual, he was gone to the library. He shared the room with his cousin Sam, Sleepy's son, but he had gone back home for a few days because of flu.

"Audrey," Mal instructed, "go and put the fake spiders on that mirror and both beds."

"Spiders freak me out," Audrey said reasonably.

"Audrey," she said in a pointed tone.

"Okay," She sighed, reaching in the bag for the plastic spiders. She gave a small shriek before walking towards Sam's bed.

Mal quickly designed a banner before hanging it above the beds. She then took out huge fake spider webs and put them in ever corner of the room. She took out two gravestones and placed them in front of each bed. She looked around, satisfied.

"And...we're done," Audrey said. Then they went and hid in the closet, leaving the door slightly open. "Such dorky clothes," Audrey muttered, pushing an ugly green bow tie away from her face.

"Shh...he's coming," Mal hissed.

Doug opened the door, and dropped his Chemistry books at what he saw. He almost passed out when he saw the banner:  
"THE FUNERAL OF OUR DEAR FRIENDS, DOUG AND SAM. REST IN PEACE."

And then he saw the gravestone in front of his bed. "I'm dead?" He questioned himself. "I'm a ghost? What? How? When did I die?"

"APRIL FOOL!" Audrey and Mal shouted, stepping out of the closet.

"Aaaahhh!" Doug stumbled backwards. "Where did you two come from?!"

"The closet," Mal smirked. "You should've seen your face!"

"Very funny," Doug said sarcastically.

"Now help us prank the others!" Audrey said, beginning to enjoy herself.

"Wh-" Mal grabbed Doug's hand and led him out of the room.

"There's no time for questions, Doug," she said. "You're coming with us."

"Who's next?" Doug enquired.

"Evie," Mal replied.

"WHAT?" He cried out, bewildered. "You can't prank Evie! She'll get hurt!"

"She won't, I promise," she told him. "You should see the prank I planned out for Ben."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Audrey asked.

"That's a surprise," Mal smirked.

They reached the gardens where Evie was sitting on one of benches and reading.

"What are we going to do?" Doug whispered.

"Evie has a fear of clowns," Mal whispered back. "Here, both of you, wear this." She gave each of them a rainbow afro wig and a red nose. She took out some white powder and dabbed it on their faces. Then she had Audrey do the same to her. "Okay...Doug, sneak up from behind her, I'll go up from her left, Aud, you sneak up from her right."

They adjusted their wigs and came out. Doug sneaked up behind Evie and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and screamed.

"Whooo's the birthday girl?" He asked, grinning.

She turned to her left to find another clown face staring at her. Then she turned right to find Audrey's clown face. "C-c-clowns?" She gulped, before letting out an ear piercing scream.

"APRIL FOOL!" They shouted, taking off their wigs and noses, and wiped the powder off their faces.

"Mal..." Evie whined. "I totally forgot the date today!"

"I know," Mal rolled her eyes. "Its Ben's turn. "I'm going to his room. You watch through his window and see what I do." Mal made her way to Ben's room and the other three went round ti his window.

She knocked on the door. Ben opened it, a warm smile on his face. "Hey, Mal!" He greeted, going in for a kiss. Mal turned away, a frown on her face. "Mal, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Can- can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied, letting her in before closing the door. Then he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Ben, I- its not working out," she shook her head, not looking into his eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?!" He stepped back, shocked. "Mal...I- what did I do? Just tell me and I'll fix it! Or are you not happy with me? Or is it that I'm not giving you enough time? Please tell me, Mal! Don't break up with me! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" Ben was crying at this point.

Mal reached up and wiped his tears away. She hugged him. "April fool, Ben," she said into his chest.

"Wait, what?"

Mal pulled away and burst out laughing. They turned to find Evie, Audrey, and Doug at the window, laughing so much that tears were coming from their eyes. "APRIL FOOL!" They exclaimed.

"So...you're not...breaking up with me?" Ben asked.

"Never," Mal smiled, kissing him. "Now help us prank the rest."

"Fine," Ben took her hand and they went outside. "So...who's turn is it?"

"Jay," Mal smirked.

They walked towards Jay's room. However, they never got to prank him. When the opened the door, someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on all of them. They shivered, Mal the most, because of her crop top and shorts. Water soaked her from top to bottom, and her clothes clung to her body. Ben gave her his jacket, even though it was wet. He didn't want any other guy to look at her.

Jay walked over to them, and smirked. "Got you good, Mal. Did you think I'd forget the day when you go around pranking people? Since you fell for it, let me just say: APRIL FOOL!"

"JAY!" Mal shouted, pulling Ben's jacket tighter over her body.

"You gotta admit, I win this time," Jay said.

"Fine, now help us prank Chad," Evie rolled her eyes, pulling at her damp hair.

"Let's go," Ben said, heading to Chad's room. "Hey, I have an idea. Mal, we'll need your magic."

Chad was sitting on his bed, watching T.V, when someone knocked on his door. He went over and opened it. There was no one there. He shrugged and walked back to his bed, when he heard a tapping on his window. He looked to see no one there.

"W-who's there?" He asked timidly.

"Your death," Jay spoke in a ghostly voice. Mal had used her magic to make them all invisible.

"I think y-you've got the wrong door," Chad said, scared.

"APRIL FOOL!" Everyone shouted before appearing in front of him. Jay waved from the window.

"What?" Chad asked. "And why are you all wet?" And then he looked at Mal. "Why, hello Mal!" he waved, taking in her small figure wrapped in Ben's jacket.

"Mhmm," Ben cleared his throat, arm snaking around her waist. "Dude, she's taken," he said.

"Alright, now let's go, and prank Lonnie!" Doug said, and they all headed out.

Lonnie was talking to Aziz. She was wearing a blue skirt, a pink t-shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

Mal snapped her fingers, and the scarf unwinded from her neck, and started floating in the air. Lonnie turned, a frown on her face, and she reached up to take it. But it flew the other way. Mal made the scarf fly this way, and that, until she finally guided Lonnie towards them.

"APRIL FOOL!" The screamed. Lonnie jumped.

"Y-you guys," She stammered out. "You were behind this all?"

"Yup," Chad responded. "And now, you're helping us prank the others too."

"Fine," she said, taking her scarf from Doug, and wrapping it around her neck.

"Next up," Ben grinned. "Carlos and Jane."

"T-thanks," Jane stuttered, in reply to a comment Carlos made.

"Yeah," Carlos nervously played with his hands. "So...I'll, maybe...you know-"

He was interrupted by a shout. "There's a fire! A fire!" It was Mal.

"What? How?" Asked Jane.

"Carlos..." Ben breathed. "Your laptop. There's a fire in Jay and your room."

"What!" Carlos ran towards his dorm, Jane following. When he opened the door, everything was like he left it that morning. "It...it was a trick,"Jane murmured.

"APRIL FOOL!" Mal, Audrey, Doug, Evie, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, and Chad shouted as Dude barked.

Carlos and Jane laughed. "Oh...so that's why you all are dripping wet."

"Jay," Mal said simply.

"Well...my first April Fools day in Auradon is the best one yet," Mal smiled. 


End file.
